


first steps

by WattStalf



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Scout is growing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for Ricky! Scout is his OC.

They've been waiting for him to take his first steps on his own for a while now. Scout's getting bigger and bigger every day, growing up so fast that Luck is stunned. He knows, of course, that that's how it goes and that babies grow in the blink of an eye, but with his own child, it's still unbelievable how fast it's all going. And now Scout can almost stand on his own, and and Luck is both overjoyed and a little bit terrified.

Dallas likes to walk with Scout, and he's still young enough that he'll grab at a finger, that it takes his whole hand to cling to it. He holds on with both hands, his arms in the air while he holds onto Dallas' fingers, and takes shaky steps while his father hunches over him and follows along, tugging him back up whenever his legs give way beneath him. Scout smiles and giggles whenever that happens, and Luck wonders how they're going to keep an eye on him once he's walking all over the place.

He used to be so small, and in a way he still is, but nowhere near as small as when he was born. Back then, the idea of him walking, or talking, or growing up, seemed almost impossible, and certainly way too far off to think about at the time. But now, here he is, able to walk with their help and giggling away as he tries to charge off, as if he's following his own plans.

_Maybe he is_ , Luck thinks, but he'd like to think that Scout is still much too young to want to go anywhere without the two of them. He really, really doesn't want to think about a time when that won't be the case, and lowers himself onto the floor, until he's crouched and eye-level with his son.

“You wanna play with him?” asks Dallas. Already, Scout is tugging at his hands, trying to guide him so that he can walk over to Luck. His legs look a bit steadier than Luck remembers, and his face looks more sure.

It takes Luck a moment to reply, and he spends more time thinking about his response than he should. He knows, as a parent, that watching his child grow up is one of his greatest joys, but there is still a reluctance that he hasn't been able to shake. This is a pretty big milestone, and he knows that there is no turning back from it, but he also knows that there is no holding Scout back either.

“See if he can walk to me on his own.”

Dallas nods, a large smile spreading across his face, and he follows along with Scout for only a moment before  _he lets go_ .

Scout hesitates and reaches up, but when he realizes that his father's hands aren't there anymore, he starts to move forward on his own.

He walks. And then he runs.

Of course, his legs can't support him running, but he manages to reach Luck before they give out, and he collapses into Luck's arms and Luck holds him and smiles and laughs, and his son laughs with him.

“How 'bout that?” says Dallas, and he actually sounds close to tears when he joins in with their laughter. “How 'bout _that_?” He's at their side in a second, hugging both of them, and then all three of them are laughing together. His first steps.

_His first steps._

It all seems so unbelievable and it's all going so fast, and Luck is absolutely blown away. He's blown away by his son and how quickly he grows, but more than that, he's blown away because he never knew he could be this happy. No matter what changes, no matter how Scout grows, he has his family. That, he knows, will not change.

 


End file.
